Fairy Tale endings?
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Levy and Gajeel now have 4 kids of their own and their youngest one, Shiori, asks how they fell in love. This fairy tale is the answer to her request.


Once upon a time there was a beautiful blue haired fairy. She was trapped inside a tall tower. The witch that cursed her into the tower, she had a dragon protect her. The witch needed the fairy alive, for her magic was so pure that it rejuvinates the old hag.

The dragon she had bewitched into guarding the tower, was an iron dragon. Ferocious, fearless, and ruthless. He was under belief that what he was guarding was dangerous and only the witch could sedate the threat.

One day he ventured up to find a small cage with a beautiful creature inside it. The creature looks to the dragon and backs away startled in her cage. He moves back a little unsure if this was the same evil that had to be guarded or if this was an innocent fairy captured by the old hag.

"Are you going to" she gulps. "eat me?" terrified of the metallic dragon infront of her cage.

"Gihi" he shakes his head 'no'. "Gihihi gihi gihi." he looks at her more carefully.

"Is that what she told you? well, you're wrong. I am innocent. She found me in the forest when I was lost in the forest and was separated from my family. Then she shoved me into a cage and ever since, she's been using my magic to keep herself alive." the fairy told him.

"gihi, gihihi gihi gi?" he looked at her wide eyed.

"Well, here," she chanted a few words and he looked no different.

"So, wait-" he cut himself off. "This is so weird." he covers his mouth with his claws.

"Now, whenever, you talk everyone understands what you say not just the with and woodland creatures such as myself." she smiled as she sat crosslegged on the floor of her cage.

"So, all this time I thought I was guarding the world from evil, I was actually keeping the most beautiful creature to myself." he said.

The fairy was in the blushes.

"If your magic can do this, then can't you get yourself out of there?" he asks confused.

"Well, I can get the barrier down, it's just the actual cage that really stops me." she replies.

" I can help with that." the mighty dragon grabs the cage by his claws as he reaches towards the fairy and rips open a hole big enough for her to escape.

"Thank you so very much." She bows and flies off to the forest again.

The dragon that had helped her now stood alone. He was chained to the wall for helping the fairy escape. The witch had no mercy for his actions. He left him for a week without metal and chained up. He wasn't even able to speak let alone have the strength to put up a fight and escape himself. The witch visited the dragon and asked him the same question she did when she first found out of his role in her escape.

"Do you regret letting her go?" her voice full of disgust towards the dragon.

He shook his head no with the little strength he had left.

"Fine, another week and then maybe I'll give you something to drink." she vanished into her flames of darkness.

The little fairy had been in the bushes and decided to help him like he did for her.

"Hey, dragon. It's me, the fairy, Levy." she flew over to him.

He was breathing slowly and his eyes were starting to close.

"Hey, don't give up on me just yet." She moved her hands in the air and wrote iron with her finger, then and there a large piece of iron dropped on the floor in front of him. His eyes flutter open.

"Thank...you" he said as he ate slowly.

"You want some water?" she asks him.

"Yes, if...you have any." he replies with his deep voice.

He continues eating as she wrote Bowl in the air with her finger and then water inside the bowl. He gulps the water down and he finishes his iron.

"Thank you, Levy." he bites on his chains trying to break them. "By the way, I'm Gajeel."

"Do you need some help?" she asks looking at what he was trying to accomplish.

"It's similar to your cage. It has a spell on it. With the spell I can't break the chains." he tries clawing the chains again.

"Here." She placed her hands against the chains and the spell broke to her touch. He clawed it once and it broke.

"Thank you." he says.

"It was no problem. I owed you for saving me last time." she speaks shyly.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." He flies towards the skies.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asks.

"Is it far?" she looks a bit unsure.

"Yeah, it's a journey to the outer edges of the forest to the foot of the mountains, there is my cave. If you don't wish to go now, you are alright to visit anytime." he offers.

She flies towards him and sits on his horn on top of his nose. "Sounds like fun." she smiles. He smirks at her enthusiasm. "Well here" he moves her to his head where she could grab onto his horns and not slip away. " Now don't let go. We'll have to make a few stops along the way." he reminds her.

Once in the air for a few hours he stops at the lake. Taking the bowl she had used for his water he grabs some water and continues flying.

"I have to tell you. My cave is enchanted. once you go through it you take the appearance of a human." he said as he slowly descends into the forest again.

After a night of camping out in the forest he woke her up gently and she flew back to where she had been on his head. He grips the bowl of water and flies towards his cave that comes into view after a few hours of air travel.

"That trip was amazing. Faster than I could ever fly and much higher." she says.

"We have to stop before going inside. I don't want to crash land with you, I might crush you." he says apologetically.

"Okay." she smiles and blushes at the thought of him actually caring about her safety.

Landing about 10 feet away from his cave they walk in slowly.

Making it inside they look down at them selves. She was amazed to see herself.

"This is why I said that the cave is enchanted and so is the rest of the place all the way to the other side which is a bout 3 days travel in the air and 5 days through the tunnels. My place is in the center of this cave. It's a small house, similar to ones the humans live in. With a small vegetable garden like the ones I saw by the houses around the town a few days travel from here. I also have cows, and sheep like the humans do." He tells her as she walks behind him.

"The weather in the center of these mountains is really special because the weather on the outside is always the same and only changes 4 times a year for the changing of the seasons." he continues. He covers her eyes as they near the clearing.

"And here we are." he removes his hands form her eyes. "What do you think?" he asks.

"This is..BEAUTIFUL" she jumps into his arms as he twirl with her around the area. He comes to a slow stop and then looks down at her as blush creeps onto both their faces.

"Would you mind if I stay the night I mean, it's getting late, but I don't want to intrude." she rubs her forearm shyly.

His face turns as red as a beet or darker. "Sure, I have 3 rooms not including mine." he says rubbing the nape of his neck and then grabs her hand and runs through the field of wild flowers and into his home with the bowl in one hand.

"Thank you." she kisses his cheek.

"Well, you did save my life, it's the least I could do." He lets her hand go gently.

"Out house is next to the garden. Living room to the right. Study to the left. Library is the 2nd door on the left. Kitchen and dinning is the last room before leaving through the back..." he finishes the run down of his home.

His heart beating against his chest and his shoulder starts glowing. The mark he had on his shoulder and her back start glowing.

"I may not be the brightest but I think our symbols mean something since mine has never glowed like this. Telling form your face, neither has yours." he says with a red face.

"Actually, it means more than you think. Of all the creatures in the forest there are only pairs that have the same symbol. If the symbol glows while they are together then it means that they are meant to be, if it doesn't then it's not true. I guess that from the way that ours glow this proves that we are meant for one another. i just don't understand why it glows now, and it didn't when we met for the first time." she speaks trying to reason with her ideas.

'Well, I guess, you could stay longer if you would have me." he offers his home to her.

"You mean that?" she smiles excitedly.

"Every word." he smiles with her.

"Yayyyy" she squeals and jumps into his arms, he catches her before gravity takes its toll and she drops.

Now it's been almost 2 decades since this story happened and 4 children were born to the odd couple. The youngest of the 4, a fairy, Shiori, that can use metal to their advantage. The middle child also a boy, Kai, a dragon who can use his mother's magic as well. Last are the two oldest boys, Takeshi and Ryuu and they are twins, both dragons and can use metal to their advantage with their mother's magic. This was all written down weeks after the couple had begun living together. All of this to tell their children how they fell in love when they ask.

"So that's how you and mama met, pops?" Shiori asks her father.

Her big brown eyes just like her mother with his black locks. She was short and resembled her mother. She is 10.

The boys seemed a bit more like him, the twins both have heterochromia, meaning that one eye is one color and the other is another color. Kai has red eyes. His hair is blue and long like Gajeel. His build is just like his father. Kai is 15.

Takeshi has a red left eye and a brown right eye, while Ryuu is the opposite. Takeshi has blue long hair. He is short like Levy and has a smaller build. Ryuu has short black hair. He's growing taller then his father and has the same build. The twins are 17.

"Yes it is sweetheart" He scoops her up and carries her to bed.

"Night, daddy." she pokes his cheek softly.

"Night, pumpkin." he tucks her in and blows out the candle.

"Boys off to bed." he calls to them.

"I hope that one day something just as good happens to me." Shiori whispers as sleep finds its way to her mind and drags her away.

Gajeel smiles and walks down to their bedroom.

"She fell asleep just like that." he gets undressed and changes into his pajamas.

"Yeah, she sleeps like a rock, like someone I know." Levy giggles.

"You know what's funny." he looks at his wife with her nose in a book all curled up in bed. "Right after I told her the story of how we met and put her to bed she whispered something right before falling asleep. She said, she hopes that one day something just as good happens to her." he smiles getting under the covers with her.

"Well, I think something better will happen to her." Levy kisses Gajeel good night before blowing out the candle.

As the moon took it's place in the sky as it did every night. The stars danced around him and the clouds cover the festivities slowly. The night was dark and the tale has come to an end...

_FIN

_FIN

_FIN

(xcurlytopsx signing off...)_FIN


End file.
